This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled trial of three nursing interventions for prevention of vulvo-vaginal candidiasis in HIV-infected women. 200 women are enrolled; 53% African-American; 34% White; 11% Hispanic; 2% Other. This study is in its final stages; clinical data collection will be completed by March 31, 1998, and data analysis wil be completed by July 31, 1998. Preliminary analysis indicate a point prevalence ranging from 35% to 49% for vaginal infection at each of the bi-annual study visits and an incidence rate for Candida vaginitis of 20%.